Legend of Kuro no Kenshi
by NarutoKashim
Summary: It s my version of Aincrad arc. Will focus on Kirito with few changes. M for option in later chapters. For better summmary please read prologue.
1. Prologue

Proloque

After good opinion about beta test of game _Sword Art Online _a lot of people decided to bought NerveGear to try this new world. In one day on premier start in server logged 10000 people. No one know what await them in this virtual world who will become more real they think and how will change their life.

A huge castle made of stone and steel floating in an endless sky. Possesed 100 floors!

Inside, there were a couple of large cities, countless small towns and villages, forests, plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways were in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed, so discovering and getting through were no easy matters. However, once someone broke through and arrived at a city in the higher floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and in every city in the lower floors would connect, making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels.

The name of the castle was «Aincrad»

Everything started after few minutes after log in all players when they were taken back ta start point to witness pattern who was made up of two phrases crisscrossing each other: the words [ Warning ] and [ System Announcement ] written in red. Later was only worse when GM who s also creator of NerveGear and game itself announced that that 'log out bottom' disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of «Sword Art Online»'s system and big scheme of Kayaba Akihiko who set rules:

-you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there to free all players who will be alive from game

- take out Nerve Gear with force will destroy brain of player which result s death

- unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result are 213 who tried exit game and died in this effect.

-«Sword Art Online» is no longer a simple game. It is a second reality. From now on, any form of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever. And at the same time result s same like putting out gear.

After month died about 2000 people. In this time players split in few fraction(gilds and solo). Most of people decide work together and created gild what later will be called -Army-. They decided to occupy 1st floor in Black Iron Castle us HQ for leaders.

There were also players who didnt understand or want to understand. Thinking it s big joke waited to option for log out, a lot of them commited suicide or waisted all money from start and didn t do nothing. Most of them go to Army or ended in slums.

About fifty groups who later will be called _Gilds _ posses about 5000 players in order to clear game.They had a mobility that «The Army» lacked. Using that mobility, they steadily grew stronger.

Last group about 1000 are solo players. They forsaken working in groups and decided that acting alone would be better for strengthening themselves and simply surviving. Most of them are beta-testers who are selfish and not trusted in Aincrad. Only few of them joined could use the information they had, they could level up quickly. After they had gained the power to fight against monsters and bandits by themselves.

To clear 1st floor players needed 1 month. About this time player(Diabel) also beta tester called for meeting to decide plan how defeat boss of this floor. Many players died but with their intel this group managed defeat Illfang the Kobold Lord and clear 1st floor. Name of Diabel who died in battle and dark swordsman 'beater'. Nickname of player who in beta managed to clear most floors. Legendary solo player who killed first boss.

Under these conditions, the huge castle had been steadily conquered over two months. The current line is the 5th floor.

From author: Plot of story will change a bit from novel and manga. I will try show more action and slowly with good pace try entertain readers here. 1 chapter s almost ready so stay tuned. Kirito will be more dark and not trust person from begin, also some change in weapons and new characters. Main plot will be same and main characters also but their interaction will be different from story you know. This s for now :]


	2. Stage 1:Rumors

**Stage 1: Rumors**

Floor 5 : Rammes

After month from clearing 1st floor players adapted and most of them decided to join guilds and started clearing floors. In this time 4 organizations whose primary target was penetrated dungeons and kill bosses was guilds like: Army who are called meat wall mostly used us shield and support, Knights of Blood Oath growing in strenght still not top guild but even number s less then 100. Members of KoB most of them were high level players with expectional skills enoguh to challenge bosses. Next was Silver Dragon Alliance consisted more then 500 people with average skills but good teamwork. Lastly s Fuurinkazan one of guilds with less number of members. Even so they vision of play was close to most of players and in result they reputaion was high to call one of top guilds. Maping out dungeons and all intel about boss come from them. Also Klein leader of clan was one of top players using katanas.

KoB keep was in 5th highest tower of there HQ was meeting top members of guild. Disccussion was about entering first time dungeons on this floor.

"Leader of Fuurinkazan said that they plan explore dungeons soon. About maping and intel will be provided in few days." Leader words echoed in room, KoB top memebers where his decision could not be rather questioned. Rest of them were sub-commander and 5 generals.

"Should we trust them Garen-sama?" One of generals asked "Not only they are small guild, but they never wanted share how they gained this information.I dont trust them! I m sure they have beta-testers in guild"

"Guilds are seperated organizations please dont forget this Tytus-san. Also we dont have reason

to not co-operate with them. Their maps and intel are precise and usually there s no flaws that s why we menage to reach this floor." Voice of only woman on this meeting and one of 5 generals Asuna make previous speaker angry. " Small girl like you..." Tytus didnt manage to end words "ENOUGH. Asuna-san is right we dont have rights to press them about this. It s not primary topic on this meeting. For now let s end this" After thos words all left room. " Asuna-san please wait." Leader come closer to girl " You have changed you know. When first we met in dungeons on 2nd floor you were diffrent. How should I put...less open?".

_Flashback:_

_Floor 2: Fan (dungeons) _

_Its been 6 weeks from begin of this 'death game'. Asuna with her 3 members of party awaited other party to clear floor._

"_Asuna-san we are here" Red haired woman said to her "Room boss. The Headhunter Goblin Chief. It s true that KoB will come help us clear this floor?" Asuna looked on her friend with smile_

"_That s what I heard from infro broker Liz." Blonde girl looked on another member dark haired girl named Gladys "How you feel. You should rest and be support for boss only. Agil and me will take front." Gentle smile showed on her face "Dont worry"_

"_Asumi-chi someone coming" Agil words wake up party when they looked behind them. Group of about _

_8 players all red armor looked like samurai. One of them leader have bandama of forehead who was walking first in front stopped. _

"_I will talk so stand here" With this leader come closser to them."I m Klein leader of Fuurinkazan, it s pleasure to meet heroes of 1st floor Agil-san and Asuma-san." He bowed in front of them. Asuna looked on him. ' Fuurinkazan hmm small guild who help all players in game. I heard they are good in gathering intel. All maps in this floor s their work. They can be trusted" Agil whisspered to Azuma._

" _So KoB also called for you? It s nice to see that they are people who take this seriously." Klein only smilled "Well to tell you true if I didnt meet one guy I would never enable to move and help my was really weird guy and sound selfish but if not him I would end like most of those people didnt believe that it s real and died in result of this." Asuma eyes wide, she wanted ask more but main party just joined them._

"_How should I start. It s first time that guilds join force so we can say it s progress." Leader of KoB Garen talked to players gathered." Also pleasure to meet Asuna-san who entire Aincrad heard for sure." Asuna didnt said anything only watched. When Liz touched her. "What s wrong?" She looked on down her smaller friend "Nothing"._

"_Well then can you tell us all intel about boss Klein from Fuurinkazan?" Klein opened his store and trasffered to all players gathered data meantime telling details. "We know that minimum needed to fight boss s level 20 or above. Headhunter Goblin Chief posses four hp bars even so he dont have much armor so fast attack with preccision will be good enough. Boss have big club who use most time in fight, even if he dont have much armor he s fast and have high level of evasion so range attacks will not work. We suggest that we divide all players in 3 teams for 3 players who have level needed to fight boss. First team will be damage carry with most dmg, second team with shields who can hold attacks of boss and last support from range." Asuna entered his words_

"_Wait a second. You said that range attacks dont work so why we need range?". Klein looked on her "It s confirmed that even if he will dodge attacks that s mean he cant counter-attack. Purpose of this to make him not give critical hits on when he reach last hp bar he go 'frenzy'. That s mean his power,speed and movements change, also he give up his big club and take big hammer so pattern attack also change. Frenzy have one weakness more time boss fight he lose more hp until 25% of last bar. Till that time shield team must do his work because attacking him in frenzy will be suicide. In the end damage team end fight. Tha s all" Every player looked on Klein with more faith before coming here._

"_Thank you for you hard work Klein. It s really good analys. We will proceed with this plan" Garen talked to all people gathered."Wait a second dont know if that kind of intel s correct also it s better for leader not to risk..." He stopped talking when he seen glare from leader._

"_If leader dont move forward follower will not follow. So let s split to teams"_

_1st team was Asuna,Agil and Klein_

_2nd team Garen, Tyfus and Gil one of Klein friends_

_3rd team was Gladys, Liz and one of members of KoB force_

_Boos was killed in 5 minutes after entering his of things gone like planned and no one died. Last kill was taken by Asuna who apperead in first page of Daily Aincrad. Newspaper called her Asuna the Flash because of her fast and precission hits._

"_Good work KoB will open portal. Im tired,so let s go guys." Fuurinkazan leader bowed before all players and with his guild going to back to main city of 2nd floor."Please wait a second" Before he left voice of Asuna stopped him, he looked only back on her. "Tell me. Player who saved you was beta tester?" Those words surpised him. " Who knows" He didnt look back and disappeared in dungeon.'It s him?' was only in her mind and his words.'**You are strong**.'_

"_Azuna-san?" Someone was calling her name that s why she snapped out. It was Garen leader of KoB_

" _I m sorry. I was spacing out." _

" _So I will ask again if you didnt hear. Are intetersted in join our guild with your all party memebers? You are really high skilled players and I m sure you will raise in our guild well." Asuna was shocked and surpised at same time. _

" _I will need to talk with them and think myself. Can you give us one weak to answer?" Leader agreed and after that Asuna and her party visited 3rd floor and new city Windel. They needed to decided what should they silent broke Agil "It s not like I dont want. I was planning to open here store for a bit so I would rather not join yet." Asuna understanded his thinings. She trusted him most of all players in Aincrad,but she needed also to think about Gladys and Liz. They were not skilled enough to push dungeons all time. Guild would bring them stability and clossed her eyes and again see him telling her.'**if someone in future will want you to join or create guild dont refuse. They are limits what you can archive by playng solo'.**_

"_I understand Agil. Wel will with join KoB, when I consider sytuation now there s no better option"_

_End of Flashback_

"Changed? If something like this was so easy. Actually someone changed me that s why I m so devoted for what I do now." Smile appeared on her face. " And after week you come and joined that time you become symbol. Not only in our guild but for all players. After all if girl like you fight so hard to clear this game and free players so no wonder more people join us in dungeons. I really hope soon we will advance more faster."

"I also hope". Moved to doors leader stopped."About those rumors who defeated 4th floor boss.I have confirmed that was not work of any guild. Actually it was solo player with dark clothes." Asuna looked back on leader but he left.

"So...he s alive? That s more then enough for me."

In another corner of city there was little shop with weapons. "Buy cheap,sell cheap" was motto of this shop or rather guy who belive in this. This place was not exclusive or possesed great weapons and armors but it s was one that target primary needs where low levels who have problems in level up or skills. Agil owner of shop was realy helpful for most of people but his trade tricks about money where not fair.

"Yo" Agil looked with bored eyes to see who entered. " Oh its you Klein. He s not here yet." Answer make grim

on Klein face."Again? Well it s not like it s matter. After all he dont need to help us. I bet right know

I m stronger then him that with point of my finger I would beat h..." Klein before ended looked on Agil who have strange look on face and later started to laugh. "What are you laughing do you think I would lose to..." Cold voice behind Klein stopped red haired guy from ending ." ...Someone like me?" Leader of Fuurinkazan looked back behind him where stood player with black coat." Heh Kirito good to see you" Kirito looked back on Klein and with sigh passed him approach to table of shop. "Hey Agiel. How can you listen to this troll player" Sly smile showed up on face of black haired swordsman. "I take this like routine. It s standard part of my day."

"Oi I m here you snobs. By the way Kirito what dropped from 4th boss?" Kirito opened his store and bring up light blue katana" Only this useless katana 'Divine Slicer'. What with those face? Are you lagging?" Klein didnt say a word because that was rare item. "Well how s you skills Klein. Can you hold this?" Kirito send him katana."Its heavy for katana. I have skills enough but I need 2 level up to use this to full capability."

"Take that them. It s not like I need this and would feel guilty if because of your face someone will attack you thinking you are boss." Agil looked on Kirito "Dont tell me its from boss I know this katana come from loot of miniboss from 4th floor." Kiroto looked on Agil. "Sharp like always but boss loot s secret for I didnt come to talk about that, here s intel and map about 5th floor dungeons and boss. You better dont screw up. Be ready. I send you data" Moment later Klein received everything. "Ok I m out, see you"

"Wait Kirito! Maby after this on 6th floor we will party with 3 of us? Agiel you and me? Its bean a while."

Agiel only smilled about memory of their first party with 3 of them. It was more talking then fighting on 3rd floor dungeons. "What about your guild and friends?"

"I m leader so taking break from this s good idea. What about you Agil" Looked on black men. " I m in. So?" Both looked on swordsman with sly smile."Whatever but dont try die on me."

After Kiroto left shop on street he did choose back alley to leave.

Asuna decided with Liz that before going home will visit Agil. When they reached street that lead to shop, blond girl have seen in big crowd person who left Agil shop and turn back to left.

'Kiroto-kun? He look like him' She started to run in crowd and she have chance to catch up to him but because of popularity of her a lot of players wanted talk to her and blocked way."I dont have time. I m sorry" When she passed all of them there was no hint of him.

"Asuna-chan what s wrong?" She looked on Liz."I think I have seen someone from past. Let s go" Both entered Agil shop.'I must know' She was thinking to himself.

TBC


	3. Stage 2: Reason

**Stage 3: Reasons**

Floor 9 : Hellios

9th s so called "Mountainous field ". Scenery here s beautiful but it s only from outside. Dungeons were different things. In moment you entered you could feel temepareture rise really high that even if this s only neural impuls it was hard to stand in this hard condition. It was like inside of mounth of hell or rather center of floated as river eveywhere around small road around dungeon. To reach final boos room you needed to kill 3 mini-boss who guarded doors to high level of dungeons. One expedition was send by guild Crescent Moon. About 10 players reached second mini boss and retreated after death of 2 fellows.

Now we have 4th month of this "death game".

Three members of guild KoB. Kagami,Liz and Gladys was on first floor of dungeon trying to lev up.

Kagami was vice-general in Asuna group and also one of her fans. He have unnatural red hairs with black roots

"When I will reach 27 level I bet Asuna-san will accept my feelings." Liz looked on him with disgust. " There s no way Asuna will ever consider you. You are maniac and let me tell you that she have someone she love so back can t compare to him." Kagami with shocked eyes looked on red haired girl. Gladys last member of this party decided to end this pointless conversation. "We cleared here but fighting 1st miniboss s careless so what we do?" Before she could hear answer Kagami catched her and Liz to hide them behind stones."Hot idiot. What are.." He put hand on Gladys mounth."Tch. Someone coming." Three of them now were silent and looked on intruders.

When they come out from shadow Kagami could say it s three person party. He was too far away to indetify them." I know them.I mean this big guy it s Agil-san."Kagami know well story of this strong men.

He s called best off tank player in Aincrad. It s hard to have great defence and deal good damage, but he can do this with ease when using those big two-handed axes."Liz apart from Agil-san is there s someone you know?"

"Yes, in this red armor with bandana on head s Klein from Fuurinkazan guild. He s leader, but this guy in middle with black coat I see first time." Suddenly guy in middle stopped walk and turn back with his eyes looking on their position. 'How could he see or sens us?' Kagami,Liz and Gladys didnt move at all to not make noise.

"Do you think he s PK? I didnt see red or orange mark" With silent voice but a bit afraid of sytuation Liz looked on Kagami who was really thinking hard. ' right now I m leader of party so I must secure our safety but what if they come here? Should I fight.?" After few seconds black coat player turn back and they left going without doubt to 1st miniboss respawn. Kagami after confirmed that they left together with his party escaped dungeon." We need report this to Asuna-san?" Liz said with strong voice. " Do you think it s matter that some people do party in dungeon?" Kagami looked on both girls. "I will report to general when we come back to city. It s not natural when that kind of players team up in first line. Also last member, it s feel like I have seen him somewhere. I dont know" Moment later Kagami have send short mail to Asuna who confirmed that they will meet in village near dungeon.

"You know Kirito. Name for this floor really hit bottom of this I wanted to by funny and dont be mad. It s just I want to release strees before boss. It s not every day we conquer like that. I have really hard dream and...ok I m already quiet." Klein put his hands up above hand." No don t worry. It s better talk then only walk. By the way. Why did you stopped before bridge?" Kirito looked in direction of Agil. "I was thinking someone stalking us. Well it s not matter. Better remember our plan for boss. If someone with fail his part we will have problem."

"Roger that" After that statement Kirito have burst laugh." It s sounded like soldier version of Klein."

Kagami with rest of his party just returned to Hidel. Village was really close enter of dungeon so becauseof this mostly here were NPC or big group of party members.

"Let s take break here on plaza. Asuna-san should be here soon." In moment when Gladys pulled out her lunch Kagami stunned."Ehh I didnt take nothing to eat." Looking on his console with equipment."Just great our leader of party will die from hunger." Sudden in front of Kagami white haired girl give him sandwich." I just started training my skill of cooking after Asuna-san let me taste. So it can be bad." Kagami didnt care much he eat it before she ended talking. " Dont worry I m not that kind of person to talk about something I cant do"

Liz where looking at them from side. Slowly come closer to her close friend talking really quietly. " You know that Kagami have head over Asuna and refuse to give..." She couldnt continue when Gladys only smilled gently. " It s 's look like Asuna-san s here!" Their eyes turned right when their commander was aprroaching them.

When Asuna heard everything from her friends decided to wait in village because if they will come back for sure they will pass here. After 2 hour Kirito and Klein shows up in centre plaza of Hidel. "There s no Agil-san. Did he died?" Asuna looked on her console. "No, I have him on friend list" After moment of thinking Asuna started going after them. For Kagami it was first time when he seen her so serious." You know what kind of answer give me Asuna-san when I asked about her love?" Kagami focused eyes on Liz. "When I asked why she refuse all those I was thinking it s because she have someone in our real world. She did clearly said that she dont have but there s someone who saved her and showed road that he couldn t take. If my woman intuition s right this guy with black coat s him." Gladys also were listening to converastion. " Him?

Meanwhile Kirito stoped in front of store. "I will sell few goods Kirito what about you?" Swordsmen wanted to answer but someone put hand on his arm. "Ups..." Kirito turned back and was a bit surprised that he see Asuna in this place and at that time."Oh Asuna its been a while huh?" those words make her a bit angry. "While my ass. 3 months you have been avoiding me. Can you tell me reason? Not this crap about you are 'solo' or 'beater' but good reason." Kirito looked to side avoiding her sight. "We are not married so what s problem? I heard you have a lot of confessions, also you should avoid contact with me for one reason. Asuna because you decided to fight everyone in Aincrad believe that we can complete this." From angry Asuna become first shocked and at last smile show up on her face. All what she do this to make him appreciate her and it s all she need. At first when she entered orginally didn't care about dying in the game, before meeting Kirito. That meeting drastically change Asuna personality and outlook on life.*** "

Kagami and rest was not too far away from Asuna. Kirito noticed them going straight in their dyrection.

" You have company. I see,same players who were hiding in dungeon" " Asuna-san I dont accept!" Strong voice of Kagami surprised her. "What accept?"Gladys and Liz were behind Kagami who were really not happy about this. "This guy s beater. You shouldnt ever come close to him or even talk. He s worst kind." Kirito didnt want to listen so he turned back " Let s go Klein" Asuna was furious..."As your commander I order you go back to HQ." Kagami didnt listen he passed her and opening his console threw proposytion of deul to Kirito." Oj are you out of mind kid? He will slaughter you." Klein as good guy tried to calm sytuation."Even if he have better level or skill. Its doesnt will s stronger then person who believe only in himself." Moment later creppy laugh of Kirito echoed in plaza. A lot of players looked on affair. Asuna remembered this was same like that time. "Interesting. You have strong will then show me. One hit fight s boring,time limit I dont like so till hp bar hit red mark" Kirito on his console pressed type of duel and accepted. Above them was timer 60 second to fight."Kirito! Dont kill him" In crowd showed up Agil.

"Kagami can win?" When Asuna heard question from Liz even them she did not turned her eyes from Kirito."Even if they would have same level. Kirito experience and skills are above anything else what I could see" Klein decided join their group with Agil. "Kagami have 27 level if I remember. How about Kirito? Asked Asuna. " Not sure. Something about 33-35. " Liz could not believe. "you joking right? Hehe there s no way someone have that high level." Asuna was also shocked but she believe that if Kirito he could reach.

"What s this?" Kagami was a bit angry,there was still 20 second till fight.' Is this guys serious. Sure Anneal Blade s good one handed sword but considering dungeons till 3th floor. Did he take me lightly or suggest that he dont need better weapon?' There was 10 second...8 7 6..."Let me show you,that talk about 'will','spirit' or 'faith' dont have value in this world." 1 second left and loud bell all people around plaza could hear.

First one to move was Kagami. 'Who first attack-WIN' that what he was thinking right now. To his surpise Kirito didnt move waited till Kagami shorten dystanse between them. After parry 3 hits jump back to avoid smash from frontal attack. ' tch...i can t even close enough to hit him and only what he do s dodging or parry my attacks.' After moment Kagami resumed frontal attack. Trying using feints with vertical slash to find opening,but after last parry somehow it pushed him two feets back. "Is this all? What you can offer with you motivation? With something like that you cant protect anything or anyone." Kirito changed stance." Let me show you what in this world have example skill sprint" Kagami lost sight of Kirito when they moment taler show up in blind spot of his opponent. "Behind you" It was voice of Gladys,Kagami when this heard started move his two handed sword Naxos toward enemy but Kirito again parried attack and later unleash two fast strikes on opening and end this with round kich in torso pushing away Kagami. After he landed on ground wanted to stay and fight but duel was over. He lost after 3 hits and end with 10% hp...'How s this possible?' Kirito hide his sword and turning back to him. "Do you know why you lost?" Kagami looked with scary eyes on his opponent in duel."Something like spirit,will or faith dont have value in this world. Did spirit help you when I parried your attacks? You must understand that those value have some meaning in real world but her in this 'death game' only if you will adapt then you can survive. What you did moment ago was throwing tantrum like kid." Kirito glanced back on Kagami."But dont misunderstand. It s not like I gloryfic this skills,ability everything here have no value in reality, but as long we are here in Aincrad we must live,fight and survive under rules of this virutal world. So throwing life away because of something like faith s not good."

Kirito after converastion turn his head toward Asuna." Do you remember what I told you 3 months ago?" Kagami and rest looked on her. "Then leave those things like they are. Let s go Klein" Both left plaza,moment later there was system annoucment that portal to 10th floor was actiavate. Agil to less tension took them to his place. Asuna,Kagami, Liz and Gladys entered his shop."You know Asun-chan. If you want them to trust you then better tell them your story with Kirito." Blonde girl looked on her friends.

"Ok"...

***For people who only read manga or watched anime, but not read novel. More details about their 1st meeting s in novel side story: "Aria in the Starless Night" can easly read on baka-tsuki.


	4. Stage 3: Insight

**Stage 4 : Insight**

Floor 10: Northand

Two weeks after defeat 9th floor boss Kirito at last complete mapping dungeons till boss room.

"Cold, so cold, even in game I hate winter" That was Klein and few members of his guild waiting near entrance to dungeons. "He s late. Maby something happen?" Asked one of his friends. "Happen to him? No chance,he s not that careless guy" Northand was land where all time 24/h snow drop eveywhere in this floor. Temperature if we can call this in game never rised higher then – 10 C. For that reason in this floor there was no regular players who live only NPC and players for quest or dungeon.

After few moments Kirito show up when he left maze. Klein from distance was shocked that Kirito looks like he fight with boss. Everywhere have wounds and scratchs. "Oj dont tell me you were fighting boss Kirito?" Swordsman smiled a bit "Its not from boss. I was checking him its true but most wounds come from regular mobs. There was trap close to room boss to reach doors I needed to kill pack of them." "Even so its usually not problem for you. First time I see you like that, so just like we were afraid?" Kirito clossed his eyes and sign a bit. " What you were afraid? " One of members of Fuurinkazan have enogh guts to enter their talk. Kirito looked a bit concerned decided to explain everything because this intel s important. " Do you know about tracking,hiding,searching and night vision ? Those are basic skills but it s common what you know from intel book all player have about existing extra skills. If you reach certain level of those 4 skills it will open extra skill called "insight". This s most likely created for solo players like me. It s automatic calculate level of moster and compare to you. Near hp bar will be some kind of light even if opponent s player it will also determinate level of danger against you." Kirito stopped talking for a bit to see reaction. All players were listen to him like he was some elder who share expercience. "Well to put more simple when I face boar there s green light so even if he attack me all day he will do nothing. Later s yellow,orange,red,crimson and black. When you see red it s sign that mob s strong enough to even to kill you but on beatable level. Crimson s critical that more likely mean you have less chance then boss. Black s deadly, but problem s that trap when I face about 18 of them have all red mark for me and boss have black. I was expecting changes in algoritm of mosters but its big change. Klein I want you to give this intel to all you can in Aincrad that it s immposible right now to deal with 10th floor boss. Of course dont talk about this skill." Klein only smilled "You dont need tell me this. I m not kid Kirito and will do what we can. But if boss s black for you then every atempt to clear boss from guilds right know will be blood are you going to do?" "I have now 34 level. Now I will catch few levels and check if something change with threat of boss. What you to do now s inform all brokers and guilds you can because you know its urgent. Well I will be going" Kirito moment later reached for his cristall "Gilgamesh" and after calling disaaper."Ok time for us, let s go guys"

Week later:

Floor 5 : Rammes HQ of KoB

"IT S RIDICOLOUS! Something like this s not have chance to happen.I dont accept." In main hall where was meeting of top guild enybody could hear loud voice of second in-command Tyfus-san. It was his reaction of proposition of one of generals in guild only woman there. "But that are facts" "FACTS are you were hiding about people who cleared 9th floor boss. That s matter." This time Asuna could not hold back "What matter that we reached 10th floor and not who did this. What I hear now s rage about fact that someone stole fame and loots." Tyfus stand up from his chair and looked really official when talked to his leader. " Garen-san we know herself a lot so you undestand me. Give me order and will take 20 players and clear this floor in few hours" Asuna clossed her eyes "But we said earlier that challanging boss will end with masacre" Second in command ignored her comment. There was silent till leader decided to enter discussion. "Tyfus you should never use our friendships to your advantage,second last part of those dungeons with boss room are sealed for all members of KoB. I m sure rest of guilds will decide same. Lastly general Asuna-san proposition have my vote in this case. I will talk with rest of leaders about this option. That s all." Tyfus angry and disapointed left with huge loud hit when he shut doors. Moment later most of generals left only Asuna with Kagami,Liz and Glady and leader didnt leave.

"Is it ok to leave things like that leader?" Asuna asked leader of her guild. " I will talk later with him. More important your idea its brillliant I would say. This will destroy wall between not only guilds but all players." "Well after all this time I was hoping people will start understand rules of this world but still its happen. Without reason because of careless leaders players die in dungeons. That s why we need create _'Front lines' _ and '_Lead group" _of elites player with faith in clearing all floors." Garen smiled and before left room said

"I m sure there will be people who will agree or not. Even me never looked that much deep. I m impress."

"I m not that great and all Garen-san.I was like those on 1st floor in begin. I borrowed brother Nerve Gear when he had a sudden business trip and could not play on the opening day. When information about all players of SAO trapped inside what I did s held herself up inside room in «Starting City» for a week, before resolving to take fate into her own hands. I just didnt want to lose to this game. So I throw herself didnt care about result even if I die. I was fighting in 1st floor dungeon for about 4 days. Even I meet player who even warned me about if I continue that will lead to my death. I didnt care and later fainted.I was thiniking 'How is it possible to faint in a virtual space?' 'Whatever happens is fine with me.' " Garen and rest of her friends in time sit down and were listen to her. That make Asuna a bit shy. "And what later happened?" Asked Kagami

"Fainting in a maze full of violent monsters, there is no way I would be unharmed that what I was thining. When I opened my eyes again I was in forest 100 meters from dungeon. I was saved by player who warned me earlier."

_Flashback:_

_"Unnecessary..." _

_Asuna again squeezed out that word. About four meters away the dark haired, single-handed sword user lowered his night colored eyes. _

_"I did not save you." _

_A low quiet murmur. That sounded youthful, but something in it camouflaged his age this time too. _

_"...Then, why did you not leave me there." _

_"What I saved, was the map data you had. Staying for four days on the front line, meant you should have mapped a lot of the unexplored dungeon. It's a bit too important to disappear along with you." _

_"...Then, just take it." _

_With a low mutter, she opened a window. Navigating the recently, finally familiar tabs, she accessed her map data and copied them all to sheep skin paper item. She made the scroll into an object and tossed it near the man's feet. _

_"With this, your objective is achieved right. Then, I will be going." _

_Pushing on the grass with her hand, she stood up but wobbled slightly. From the time display in the window, she calculated that she had slept for seven hours since she fell, but she had not fully recovered from her exhaustion. However, she still had three prepared rapiers left. She decided earlier on that she would not leave the tower until the last rapier only had half its durability. _

_Even so, she did not think it was something she needed to turn around and ask. To return to the intensely dark labyrinth, she took a step to the left of the forest —but, before that. _

_"Wait, Fencer-san." _

_"..." _

_She ignored it and took a few steps forward, but the speech that followed after made her involuntarily stop. _

_"You, too, are basically working hard to clear the game right? Not just to die in the maze. Then, wouldn't it be better if you show your face at the «Meeting»?" _

_"...Meeting?" _

_After murmuring that with her back still turned, she heard the swordsman's altered tone carry on the light forest breeze. _

_"Today in the afternoon, in «Tolbana», the town closest to the maze, the first «First floor boss strategy conference» is supposed to be held." _

_End of flashback:_

"And that s how I ended in raid party that defeated 1st floor boss." When leader left Asuna looked on her teammates. "Is this all Asuna? I mean only blind person dont see how you talk. For sure one who saved you that time was Kirito-san" Asuna only nod her head that Liz was correct. "It was Kirito,first I didnt even know his name even when we formed party. I m here not only alive but with reason to live. If he say that 10th floor boss s too strong for current players then it s true. He s mapping,scout everything so even If do small things like that it s enough for me."

After week all players and guilds knew about danger awaiting in dungeons and dont proceed without caution. Also idea of Asuna about forming group who will be clearing floors was approwed by almost every guild. Main point was to share all data that could help defeat bosses. Of course they were group that didnt care or didnt belive that intel was correct.

Asuna early in morning was called to main base of KoB. When she entered castle very fast Liz jumped

in front of her. "What s going on?" Fencer asked her friend. "Tyfus-san and one of generals Senchiro-san with 20 members left to face 10th boss" Asuna didnt said anything but run to her leader. "Garen-sama how could this happen?" When she reached leader room there was only his secreatary. "Leader left two days ago with wife. I have send him mail and he decided give you command now." Asuna needed to think fast after all 22 players s in grave danger. She looked back when Liz with Kagami just joined her.

"We need movement so Kagami call all members who are under my command. We go to 10th floor" Group was formed after 2 hours.

Floor 10: Northand

In main city of this floor Asuna decided to let then take break before going to dungeons. She decided to sit in bar to eat something where she meet Klein.

"Isn t this cutest flower in Aincrad?" Samurai asked when he put his hand on her table where she sit. "What bring s you here?" After moment Klein new all details. "Asuna-san it s stupid. You should know that Agil, me and Kirito should know about this earlier. Are you still really so worried about asking him for help?"

"It s feel like I have always bring him trouble." Meantime Klein opened console to write mail. "Please dont write to Kiroto-kun. We will take them back and leave. Our purpose s save mission so no need for Kirito coming all way here." Klein laughed a bit " I dont know if you undestand Kirito but even if he s rough and not nice with words It his kindness that..." Asuna stopped him " I know that." Klein didnt care send mail " Dont worry it s only to members of guild, they will join us near entrance. Dont look at me like that. There s no way I will let our princess die in dungeons. Kirito would never forgive me if I would walk away after hearing that." Asuna understand in blink of time that even if he s not with her doesnt mean he dont care.

Floor 5 : Rammes

"Come on Kirito no more. You know I can t give you more,i will reach my limit"

"I m not normal clinet you must give me more if you want me visit you again"

Kirito and Agiel were doing so called negotations about...new armor swordsman found.

"If you dont want I can put this on auction"

"That s low." Sudden mail come to Agiel. Shop owner opened console,moment later Kirito also received mail.

"It s from Klein what he want again? For sure something stupid again." Swordsman didnt even opened mail,but silent from his black friend make him uneasy." Agiel what s wrong?"

"Oj Kirito you better read this" Boy without thinking opened mail and was stunned. "What we do?"

"Those idiots...we must go, because I have bad feeling" After few minutes Agiel with Kirito left his shop after taking all staff needed. '_Hold there Asuna,Klein"._

TBC


End file.
